


Poem compositions

by hylian_stardust



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot Collection, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylian_stardust/pseuds/hylian_stardust
Summary: Some old and some new. Snippets of poems I've written in the past 3 years up to now. I'll update whenever I write something more.





	1. Revolutionary

Life isn't easy, and everyone knows  
That plans often made in the darkness of those  
Who live to rule others and lord over the lands  
Sometimes turn to dust and they fall from our hands  
And dreams that are born in the shadow of hate  
Are buried and hidden in chests as we wait

We hope for the day when freedom becomes ours  
When liberty to fulfill all our goals and power  
Is bestowed upon those who were crushed and were conquered  
But tables have turned, and tyrants rule no longer

The people have grown and their strength has grown too  
Times have changed with the tides and their hearts have been true  
They broke down the doors and destroyed all the altars  
Justice was now dealt and their swords never faltered

Be it weapons or words, they both have the potential  
To tear down empires and build things instrumental  
To the keeping of peace and pursuit of new dreams  
So the next generation of people are free

Teach them to remember the fallen who died  
The hopes that were broken and widows that cried  
That tears have been shed and we suffered grave losses  
The ground that was charred by the burning of crosses

But you earned that freedom through earnest contending  
The battle was won and the war is now ending  
Longing for the days that the chains would be shattered  
You pressed on and fought til your body was battered  
Those days are now gone with the enemy himself  
Whether he was the kingdom, your demons or yourself

So say what you will, that dreams never come true  
I still always say that dreams are up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Ground pounds through my feet  
I hear my heartbeat  
Rushing so loud through my ears

Running from something  
Anything, nothing  
Escaping from all of my fears

Now they're behind me  
Before me, beside me  
Shattered thoughts brings me to tears

Everything's screaming  
Could I be dreaming?  
Only nightmares feel this real


	3. Summer Silhouette

Pink shadowed skies on hot pavement

I now remember this and yet

It's not the same as it once was

But I return to it because

The days grow long and thoughts are short

And reminiscence withers

Within my head the pictures fade

So soon they travel thither

My footfall follows quick behind

And then again inside my mind

I find my view again to keep

So picturesque and yet so deep

Of summer days from long ago

So long, in fact, I do not know

From where they came and where they'll go


	4. Statue

Here I stand and here I'll be  
Through ages til eternity  
And if you saw what my eyes see  
You might perceive things differently

That man that walks across the street  
Comes by the park each day  
In hopes he'll glimpse the girl that sits  
Under the tree, and stays

She reads her books and novels dear  
Her tales of foreign lands  
Of heroes brave and children small  
The hills and desert sands

She doesn't catch his gaze on her  
Her mind's eye's occupied  
With spinning tales from words of ink  
He's silently denied

And so he sits alone and waits  
For days he will abide  
For far too scared is he to ask  
If he may join her side

That girl that tosses pennies, dimes  
Into the fountain's pool  
Has wishes far beyond the times  
Of childhood and school

She hopes to sing in concert halls  
Her voice to carry thither  
Words of love and beauty fair  
As violins trill with her

Her pocket small, her clothes are thin  
She doubts that she will make it  
But someday soon, she hopes and prays  
If there's a chance, she'll take it

The elder sitting on the bench  
Can sense a heavy presence  
That's only tangible to him  
And he treasures the pleasance

As two young boys come to his mind  
One short, the other tall  
That sat on this bench years ago  
When both were rather small

They both grew tall and stronger too  
And when the time arose  
They both applied as duty called  
For them to fight their foes

And when the boy who once was short  
Returned alone from service  
He placed a plaque upon that bench  
His fingers trace the surface

So here I stand and here I'll be  
Through ages til eternity  
And if you saw what my eyes see...  
You might perceive things differently.


	5. Doll

I was made to make you happy  
But with such broken gears  
That no one else but you might see  
My masks hide many tears

They'll say everyone loves you  
That beauty is your strength  
You're virtuous and talented  
At least, it's what they think

Each light will have it's shadow  
Each flaw could hide perfection  
And everyone has darker sides  
That lie beneath affection

I try to rid those sides of me  
With every breath I take  
But I can't help but feel that  
My existence's a mistake

What is my real purpose  
When every time it seems  
That when I try to do what's right  
I can't manage to please

Much like the doll I feel I am  
I'm played with and I'm used  
And when they all will tire of me  
I'm thrown away, abused

Such is the fate of dolls, you see  
Who want too much to be  
Each of the things that they are not  
And end up alone with me


	6. Starry Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration piece.

In the center of town there's a ten-foot man  
Wearing ten-foot stilts  
Trying to double his reach towards the sky  
He wishes to pierce the clouds and touch the heavens  
He stumbles forward  
Lurches  
Missing all the little shards  
Pieces of heaven on earth behind him  
He forgets what he has sacrificed and left behind  
Caught up in what's above him  
He twists, reaches, claws  
Thinking knowledge can thrust it closer  
As he climbs up the ladder of star-lit books  
He begins to lock himself away in his thoughts  
Thoughts turn to further ambition  
A passionate whirl of dismissal  
Books tumble down like falling stars  
The man's thirst drives him further up the ladder  
More and more books fall from their homes  
A small crack forms between his carefully painted constellations  
He pays no mind to the crumbling beneath him  
Just before he reaches the top  
The man’s stilts crumble beneath him  
His chin tilts up  
He's reeling at the blinding glimpse of pure nothingness above  
His life's pursuit  
The twenty-foot man who once knew all  
Reduced to his ten-foot self  
As he falls to the town he begins to forget  
And as quickly as he forgot the world below  
His heart remembers it  
With a mind now turned to a shower of stardust


	7. Heartbreak

Sometimes a heart breaks  
And nobody cares  
Or a person will break  
And everyone stares

But it's not always silent  
And it's not always loud  
When someone falls apart  
By themselves; in a crowd

Sometimes it's a fracture  
Sometimes it's a crash  
When hearts fall to the floor  
And they crack or they smash

But there are special people  
With good hearts of their own  
Who will pick up the pieces  
And say "You're not alone"

We oftentimes miss them  
In thanks or goodbyes  
We'll move on and forget  
Who was sweet and was kind

The people who lifted us up when we fell  
Who mended our hearts and who pulled us through hell

So please say a thank you or "I love you too"  
To anyone who's been that person for you

As no man is promised more days than he'll live  
And nobody knows how much time God will give

So I'll never forget all the love that I feel  
From each single person that helped me to heal


	8. Chapter 8

Drops of blood may hit my floor  
but cuts will never be as sore  
as heart and head that go through hell  
without a warning, like a spell

it casts this need of pain and hurt  
upon my thoughts and flesh, it burns  
into my spirit, yet it seems  
I try to please, but not for me

the blade, a friend, a foe, my body  
yet still my best must all be shoddy  
but not for want of trying be  
my tries and failures fill the seas

I drown within the tempest deep  
from in my mind, its waters seep  
into my skull, my lungs, my chest  
it weighs upon me without rest

I cannot lift my head to breathe  
but if I could, I'd surely see  
just endless ocean, endless waves  
no glimpse of shore, just my mistakes

the undertow, it pulls me down  
I hear a song of no renown  
it shrieks and rings within my ears  
I meet again all of my fears

of past and present, future's toll  
and all the pain within my soul  
it claps, it strums, it holds the beat  
the song's refrain? "My last defeat"

yet no one sees nor hears a sound.


End file.
